masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Moce
}} | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} } | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} } | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} } | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} } | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} } | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} } | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} } | style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|imagewidth=30| }|,|0}}}} style="border-top:1px #333344 solid;" }|,|1}} - }} |} | } | yes | } |Adept = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Żołnierz = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Inżynier = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Strażnik = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Szturmowiec = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Agent = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Quariański Mechanik = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Naukowiec Asari = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" } |ME2 = |ME = }} |Ashley = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Kaidan = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Krogański Czempion = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Turiański Agent = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Krogański Berserker = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px |Obiekt Zero = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px |Agent Cerberusa = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Oficer Cerberusa = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px |Mistrzyni Złodziejstwa = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px |Geth Infiltrator = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Salariański Naukowiec = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px |Ardat-Yakshi = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Egzekutorka Asari = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" |Drellski Zabójca = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px |Najemnik-Weteran = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px |Turiański Rebeliant = style="padding-left:40px; vertical-align:middle;" 120}}}px }}}} |- |} This template takes in a list of powers and displays them in a pleasing table format. Parameters *class (required) **The class parameter will specify which class this table is associated with. If the class is a "known" class, it will display an appropriate image inside the table. If no class parameter is provided, "Unknown" is assumed. *game (required) **Takes either "ME" or "ME2". This parameter determines which images and links to display for the supplied powers. "ME2" is the default. *showclassimage (optional) **Defaults to "yes", if "yes", the template will attempt to display an image associated with the given class. if not "yes", it will not display a class image at all. *classimagewidth (optional) **There are varying default widths for the class image, depending on which class it is associated with. This parameter can be used to override the default. *unnamed parametres 1-8 **The unnamed parameters are used to list the powers that this table should display. If extra information should be displayed alongside the power, a comma should be placed after the power name, followed by the detailed information, e.g. |Warp,Unlocks at Barrier 7 Usage A ME squadmate Will produce: A ME2 Class Note As the two human squadmates in Mass Effect, Ashley and Kaidan, have the classes "Soldier" and "Sentinel" respectively, specifying the desire to include their picture is different from other characters. Simply set class=Ashley or class=Kaidan will fetch the correct pictures. These two will display their actual class within the table. Default Values Ten szablon pochodzi z http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki